Nathaniel Garrett (Earth-7045)
This article is for the second Black Knight, and the first to appear in the modern day. For the first Black Knight who served at the Knights of the Roundtable, see Sir Percy of Scandia. For Garrett's direct successor as the Black Knight, see Dane Whitman. Nathaniel "Nathan" Garrett was a biology professor who was a descendant of Sir Percy of Scandia, the Black Knight. Garrett once found Percy's iconic sword, the Ebony Blade, but was found unworthy to wield it. Disgruntled, Garrett moved to New York where he spiraled into despair and eventually struck out on his own and took the Black Knight persona for himself, creating his own arsenal and genetically-modified horse called Elendil. 5 years later, though, after having fought Ant-Man and the Wasp, and later the Avengers with the Masters of Evil, the constant battles soon took a nasty turn for his health as his last stint with the Masters had caused irrevocable internal injuries from being blasted off his horse by Iron Man. Garrett decided to make amends with his nephew, Dane Whitman, telling him to become a better man than he was in life. As Garrett passed, Whitman became the new Black Knight, while Elendil and Garrett's equipment fell into the hands of the exiled Latverian Bram Velsing to become Dreadknight. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities *'Genius Intelligence': Nathan Garrett was a brilliant research scientist whose principal achievements lay in the area of genetics and engineering. His knowledge of various forms of advanced technology was sufficient to enable him to design and construct the weaponry he wielded as the Black Knight. Paraphernalia Equipment *Garrett's Black Knight Armor: the Black Knight wore a lightweight full-body suit of electrically-insulated steel-alloy chainmail that protected him from projectiles like 45-caliber bullets at close range; however, it didn't protect him from a long fall. Also, his helmet visor could emit a bright light to blind foes temporarily. The suit weighed about 60 pounds. Transportation *'Elendil': the Black Knight rode a black stallion, which he gave wings and power of flight through genetic engineering. The horse was able to lift aloft about 270 pounds beyond its own weight, and could fly at a top speed about 50 miles per hour for up to one hour before needing to rest. Weapons *'Power Lance': the Black Knight's principal weapon was his atomic-powered Power Lance, which was rigged with a number of offensive technological devices. **'Thermal Beam' **'Ionic Energy Blast': the lance could emit powerful electrical charges that could disable electronics. **'Force Blast': the lance could project electro-magnetic concussive beams of charged alpha particles exerting a concussive force sufficient to blast through a foot-thick wall of cinderblocks at fifty feet in four seconds. The maximum effective range of the power blaster was about 100 feet. **'Bolo Cables': the lance contained two spools of eight-inch thick' conductive steel cable, fifty feet in length, which the Knight sometimes attached to bolo bells. The firing mechanism was a linear accelerator (magnetic cannon), which shot the cable through the lance, Especially when connected to bolo balls, the ends of the cable were weighted in such a way that the cable tended to wrap around a person or object like a bolo. **'Lasso': the lance could fire a rope as a lasso. **'Machine Gun': on at least one occassion, the Knight concealed a .45 caliber machine gun within has lance. **'Buzz Discs': the Knight could use the lance to fire red-hot spinning metal discs as weapons. **'Sappers': The Knight could use the lance to fire super-heated metal "doughnuts" which affixed themselves to objects and drained electrical energy from them. *'Paralyzer Pistol': the Black Knight also carried a "paralyzer pistol" that emitted a highly concentrated, fast-acting nerve gas capable of rendering an average human being unconscious in two seconds for one hour in small doses. A sufficient dose of the nerve gas could kill a human being through paralysis of the respiratory system. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:British Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Masters of Evil members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Armor Users Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Ant-Men's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Vault prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Killed by Iron Man Category:Versions of Black Knight